Lost Without You
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Betrayed by the gods and cast out kratos Wait wrong story. . .Sold into servitude to voldemort Harry becomes much more than a slave, he...just read it please? HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I humbly come before you and lay a part of my soul bare for your inspection. I've always wanted to just write a story where Voldy and Harry get together and make babies! But I've been focusing on my Real life, so this will be slow going. Enjoy and pelase, tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Ch 1.

Blood red eyes scanned the curled parchment laying, unfurled, on the table before him. "I sign this and it ends? He's mine?"

"Of course, Tom." cerulean eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Very well." Voldemort signed the parchment, which curled itself up and 'popped' off to the ministry to be filed.

"Congratulations Dumbledore. The war is over. I'll just take my property and be gone."

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded and a bushy haired girl walked briskly from the office.

"You are not to contact him or I. We will open the lines of communication."

"Of course."

The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore sat in comfortable silence; six Death Eater's at Voldemort's back and the order at Dumbledore's. Lucius Malfoy stood to his right, the LeStrange's came next, followed by Snape, Crabbe sr. and Goyle sr.

The few redheads present behind Dumbledore had superior smirks upon their faces. Deep down Voldemort felt angry at them. Sure he was getting the boy-who-lived, but these people had all but sold him into slavery.

"Ah, yes, Tom I almost forgot. The boy has quite a bit of money at his disposal. Unfortunately I cannot get to it as he made the head of the goblin nation his financial guardian. As his owner you can claim it."

"Thank you for telling me."

The door opened and Granger came in, leading a sickly looking boy-who-lived.

"Sir?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Harry, my boy. The war is over!" Harry's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Voldemort is still alive."

"Ah, yes, about that. Lord Voldemort has graciously agreed to end all hostility and aggressive advances on both the muggle and wizarding worlds, for a small boon of course."

Harry's face paled. "What did he want?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

A tall man, around six-five, stood and glided over to Harry. The man was good looking, back length Black hair in a pony-tail and pulled over his shoulder, where it hung over his breast pocket. He had a nice tan, giving him a radiant golden look, his skin was clear and his nose straight.

But his eyes, his eyes were Blood red.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes." Harry turned back to Dumbledore, a pleading look in his eyes.

"What did he ask for?" Harry asked again.

"You."

Please Review and tell me what I need to improve on, Or just to tell me if I'm doing good. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here I am once again. I forgot to mention my disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, although I wish I was cause then Voldy/Harry would be my focus, as well as Harry/Lucius, Harry/Severus, and Harry/Draco. Those who've read my works will realise that I hate Ron and Ginny weasley with a passion, and that Hermione is just a know-it-all bitch who will get hers in the end! hehehe, anyway Enjoy and Review!

Ch 2.

A whirlwind blew around the office as Harry turned furious Dark green eyes on Dumbledore.

"And you agreed?"

"Harry, it was your destiny to end this war. Can't you see? It's for the greater good!" the windows exploded outward.

"Don't tell me it's for the greater fucking good when my Life is at stake!" Harry raged.

Dumbledore smacked down his teacup and stood. He opened his mouth, "That is enough! You think your Life is worth more than anyone else's? That I should let them suffer because you want to be a selfish little brat! Be realistic! The chances of you surviving the final battle were slim to none! Just do what everyone expects and go. Your new Master awaits!" he thundered.

Harry looked around for support. The assembled order just glared at him, as if this was his fault. The magick swirled to a stop and Harry sank to his knees. Despair etched into every line on his tired face.

"Why can't I just be normal?" he whispered to himself. "Why wont they leave me alone?" tears spilled down his face, the Fire in his soul that gave him the strength and courage to live; quietly, and without protest, guttered and died.

Voldemort was shocked to see the Life in Harry's beautiful, bright green eyes, flicker and die. He was shocked when Harry slumped over, eyes open and breathing shallow.

"Oh great! He finally does us all a favour at the most inopportune time!" someone from the order spat. The Death Eater's looked around confused, this was not going as planned; Potter was supposed to fight them every step of the way before they finally broke him down. They were ignorant of their Lords plan for the Potter scion.

It appeared that the betrayal of his friends and family was enough to snuff out his defiance. "The infirmary is open to you gentlemen." Dumbledore said, in a clear dismissal.

"Dumbledore, I did not bargain for damaged goods." Voldemort hissed.

"Blame the boys relatives. He stays with them during the summer." Dumbledore shrugged.

"Then I will invite them over and play with them. I'm sure that you have no objections?" Voldemort asked

"Why should I? They're muggles." Dumbledore said, showing his disdain for them.

Voldemort nodded and had Lucius levitate Harry out of the office.

As they were walking down the hall Voldemort tried to find that connection he shared with Harry, but found it gone. He felt strangely empty and saddened by this.

They walked into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey standing in the middle, staring at Harry's floating body.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, as Pomfrey made no move to help them. "Never mind!" Voldemort barked, whipping out a silver and emerald studded box. He lifted the lid and hissed out in parseltongue. "I summon thee, soul of Harry James Potter! Come to me!" Harry's lifeless body started convulsing, as a silvery mist seeped from his skin.

He heard the thunderous sound of footsteps and, from the corner of his eye, saw Dumbledore and his order burst in. "What is going on? The alarms said that someone had died?" "Not yet." Lucius said, smirking.

By now the mist had withdrawn completely from Harry's body and hovered above it. "Take refuge, soul so pure." he held out the box and the soul drifted into it. When the last wisps of the soul was been stored in the box, Voldemort closed it and put it in his pocket.

He took out his wand and leveled it at Harry. Remus Lupin had to be held back as Voldemort smirked. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort laughed as he went over and searched the body. He pulled out a wand, which he snapped and burnt, and a pocket watch with James's name engraved in it. He pocketed it, and turned back to the Death Eater's and order members. "I require all of Potter's personal affects. They rightfully belong to me."

Snape swept from the hospital wing and went to Gryffindor tower.

Remus, Tonks, and Pomfrey were ashen faced. "Did you have to kill him?" Remus begged, he was on his knees quietly sobbing. "The only reason I agreed to this was that Harry would have been safe without you trying to kill him! And now look! He's dead!" he broke off in a fresh wave of sorrow.

Voldemort was silent, waiting. Finally, Severus came sweeping back in and handed him everything that belonged to Harry, shrunken down.

"I believe that this concludes our business."Voldemort made to leave the hospital wing.

"Why?" cried out Remus. "Why did you kill him?"

"You sold him to me. He was my property! He was mine to do with as I saw fit, and I saw fit to end his suffering." Voldemort raged, turning back to Lupin.

Voldemort swept from the hospital wing, Harry's dead body floating behind him. The Death Eater's quickly encircled the body and their Lord as they left the Castle. As they walked Voldemort barked out orders. He'd be damned if he let them get away with this.

They apparated to Slytherin Castle and separated. They had assignments that their Lord had given them. Voldemort locked himself in his rooms and placed the silver and emerald box on an alter. "Soon, very soon you will be restored."

For nearly a month Death Eater's came and went, dropping off vials filled with Blood to the resident Potions Master, who stored them and went about his own task set down by the Dark Lord himself.

It was nearing July 31st, as Dumbledore had allowed Harry to stay the summer for 'protection' at Hogwarts so that he could be used as a bargaining chip in the war. Everyone left in the Castle remembered that Harry never made it to his 17th birthday. All were saddened by this except those smirking redheads.

Voldemort had grown short tempered as the end of the seventh month drew closer. Death Eater's reluctantly approached Voldemort, and always walked away shaking from the Crucio he was bound to put them under.

The last day of July dawned, Dark and gloomy; as if the world realised that her son had perished merely weeks from this day. It was Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday.

Voldemort grabbed the silver and emerald studded box and strode into the grand ballroom of Slytherin Castle. He stood before his throne and waited as his inner circle apparated to his side.

"My loyal servants. You will join me in welcoming back an old friend of ours. We apperate to Godric's Hollowe!" and he was gone with a slight 'pop.'

The Death Eater's reappeared in the front yard of the rebuilt Manor that was one of the many properties owed by Harry Potter.

The house was magnificent, large and imposing, made from snow white stone, covered in crawling vines and sprawling for nearly four acres.

Voldemort remembered the entrance to the study, where he had killed James Potter, was finished in cherry wood.

Snape broke the silence by plunking the same giant cauldron Voldemort had used at his rebirth, down and began lighting a Fire. The Death Eater's milled around until the water was boiling.

Voldemort uncorked a vial of Blood and poured it in, watching the potion turn bright red. He removed the emerald box from his robes and gently dropped it in, after opening the lid. The Fire underneath rushed upwards, engulfing the cauldron, but not melting it.

When the Fire had died down he and Severus had set about dumping all of the vials of Blood into the cauldron. When they were done, the potion was bubbling violently, throwing off Black stars every few seconds.

Severus opened a book and removed sixteen small vials and dumped their silver contents into the potion. It burned bright green for a few minutes before settling down to it's usual Black. Voldemort took a step back and tossed in a vial full of white powder.

White light poured from the cauldron and Voldemort added his last ingredient; he put his wand to his temple and removed a writhing mass of silvery memories. He magicked the ball of his memories over to the cauldron and let it fall in.

Opening his arms wide Voldemort opened his mouth and started hissing at the heavens. Praying to the gods to make Harry as he should have been all along. Begging them to grant Harry his peace.

Hey Guy! what did you think? yes? no? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me work faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am again on my own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh, hello I was just errrr, nvm Please read adn Review, it makes me work faster! i've gotten four new reviews just today and look at me now, I'm posting a new chapter! ok so here it is. Ryu doesn't own the HP Franchise, but he pwns Daniel Radcliffe at world of Warcraft!!!!!!!!!

Ch 3.

A bolt of lightening fell from the heavens and hit the cauldron. Voldemort stopped hissing and returned to watching the cauldron. Gradually the bright light diminished until only a pearly light flowed from the bubbling brew.

Suddenly the water stopped bubbling and fell still. Voldemort worried, it should have worked by now. He saw ripples on the surface as a head full of Dark hair broke the surface.

Everyone stared, transfixed, as someone rose from the cauldron. Their back was turned, but the view was well appreciated. Milk white skin glowed in the pale moonlight, long, straight Black hair hung to just brushing the top of their perfectly shaped mounds of their ass, and ended in a soft curl.

The person appeared tall, and slender. A strong, yet delicate, arm moved and hung in the air off to the side, asking silently. Voldemort's tanned hand grasped the white one in his, and helped the ethereal figure from the cauldron.

A Black robe was conjured and placed over their shoulders. "Thank you." those two simple words had everyone within hearing distance instantly at attention. Their voice was like music, running along their skin, caressing them.

Voldemort hesitated before pressing a kiss to the cheek of the raven haired beauty. He took a hand and led the person around the cauldron and to the front of the group of Death Eaters. Everyone gasped, even though they had some inkling that this was who they were going to be raising, it still took them by surprise. For standing before them, was a very much alive and beautiful Harry Potter.

Harry watched them all impassively, he knew they were no threat, Voldemort's memories serving him well. He still retained all of himself, but somehow felt freer than ever. He could feel the magick of nature flow around and through him, he knew that if he tried he could channel the magick of the earth itself.

"My loyal servants, I present to you; Harry James Potter, reborn." Harry's emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the night, as did his skin. He left the robe open, showing off his finely toned chest and legs; his sex nestled in the vertex of his 'V' cut. "I thank you all for coming." Harry said, his voice once again caressing their skin, making them want to bend over backwards to please this man.

"I will speak to you all in a couple of days. Harry and I need to discuss some things." the Death Eaters bowed and left, all but Snape. "Yes Severus?" "If Dumbledore asks? Surely he felt the surge in magick this night." "Tell him the truth. Your Lord procured himself a very powerful Ally."

"Of course my Lord." Severus apparated. Voldemort took Harry's hand and apparated them both to Slytherin Castle.

He led Harry to a sofa and sat him down, before going and getting the boy some pants. Harry slipped into the silk pants. Harry sat back down and looked at Voldemort. "Harry. You have my memories. You know how I feel." "I do." Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand and held it between his two.

"I will do anything in my power to win your love." Harry smirked and ran his thumb over Voldemort's Dark fingers. "Well, I look forward to the chase." Voldemort stood and led Harry to the bed. "Would you mind if we share?" he asked nervously. "What's this? The most feared Dark Lord in history is nervous?" Harry joked.

Voldemort sighed. "Look, Harry. I want you. I will never deny it. The whole reason I ended the war was so that I could get close to you and make you love me. Then I saw you break. So I decided to put you back together again. I want you even more. I gave you my memories so that there is never a doubt of how I feel about you." Harry trailed his long fingered hand along Voldemort's strong jaw.

"I won't yield to you so easily. You will have to work for it. You may share my bed." he said, stripping down to nothing and slid between the sheets. Voldemort did the same, revealing a strong, athletic body. He, like Harry, was hairless above the waist. South of the border was another story. thick hair made up the bed in which his manhood proudly rested. The same Dark hair dusted his legs, making them darker than the rest of him.

He climbed into the bed beside Harry and watched him sleep. The rebirth had removed his scar, as well as any and all marks on his body. But the connection was there, humming with Harry's magick. He hoped his presence was not causing Harry any pain.

He awoke the next morning to a beautiful voice singing opera in the bathroom. He got up and strode, naked, to the bathroom, where he could hear Harry singing clearly. 'Must be taking a bath.' he knocked upon the door, which swung open. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, once again nervous. Harry, never once stopping singing, nodded his head and continued to wash himself.

Voldemort slid into the tub, and found the water to be scalding hot. The door swung shut and Harry turned to him, still singing, his melodious voice echoing off the marble walls of the bathroom.

"Sous le dôôme éépais oùù le blanc jasmin, Ah! descendons Ensemble!" Harry finished just as he picked up a sponge and started washing Voldemort's nice chest. "What was that?" Voldemort asked. "The Flower Duet. It's my favourite." "You have an amazing voice." a blush stained Harry's cheeks. "Will you sing more for me?" Harry nodded and started singing; "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser." Harry started Habanera from Carmen.

When he finished he had completely washed Voldemort head to toe and all the crevices in between. Voldemort stood from the bath and helped Harry from it. He got a huge fluffy towel and dried them off.

He guided naked Harry back to the bed room and sat him on the bed. "You'll need a new wardrobe." Voldemort said. "Of course, who did you have in mind?" "My personal tailor. He'll fit you right up."

"Good. What are we going to do about my seventh year?" "Do you wish to return to Hogwarts?" "Yes, if only to punish those who betrayed me." "Very well." Voldemort gasped and pulled on his clothes before rushing from the room. Harry shrugged and lay back on the bed, still naked.

Voldemort returned an hour later, something hidden behind his back. He walked over to a curious Harry and knelt before him. "I want you to know, how serious I am about this. I regret killing your parents for the simple reason that it caused you years of torment and pain." he placed a Black book on Harry's lap. Harry picked it up and gasped.

"Yes, it is the book of the gods." Voldemort opened it to a page and Harry gasped again. '_Invoking the goddess of Life to bring back passed love ones._' "I-I can-?" "Yes. If you invoke the goddess you can bring back your parents. I'm sure they've been watching you your whole Life. You deserve to be happy, after all that you have gone through. I am sorry for my part in all of it."

He took out another book, this time it was made of a thin sheet of sliver with the words '_Veil of Judgement_' engraved upon it.

"The Veil?" "Yes, your godfather can be saved. I'm surprised that Dumbledore hasn't done this himself." "He wouldn't have. He needed someone he could control as my guardian. So he left that to Remus. Remus blames me for Sirius's passing, he would have agreed with the headmaster's decisions."

Voldemort pulled out one last thing. It was a ring. A platinum band topped by the Slytherin crest. "It is a replica of the Slytherin lordship ring. It has protection spells, and locator spells on it. If anything happens when you are not with me you will be safe. If anyone takes you I will find you within the hour."

Harry flung himself into Voldemort's arms. "Harry?" he asked as he felt the tears soak through his shirt. "Thank you so much! You've given me everything I could ever want!" he pulled back and pressed his lips to Voldemort's.

Voldemort's resolve broke and he turned the kiss passionate. They snogged for what seemed like hours but was really only ten minutes. Voldemort ended the kiss. "The ritual to bring back your parents should be prepared in three days. We can get your godfather now." "Can we do it tomorrow? I'd like to spend my birthday with my saviour."

Voldemort actually blushed and nodded. Harry stood and went to Voldemort's closet. He was still naked. When he emerged he was in a pair of Black leather trousers and a Black silk shirt. "I'm not going to ask why you have ten pairs of leather pants."

"They feel good on my legs." "I guess." Harry buttoned the silk shirt up and went to find a pair of shoes that fit him. He gave up because all of Voldemort's shoes were too big.

"You have huge feet." Harry said coming out of the walk in wardrobe, then he blushed at the implications of that statement.

"You've already seen me naked, does the myth stand true?" Harry ducked his head and mumbled. "Yeah." Voldemort lifted his head. "Harry, you're going to see me naked a lot in the future. You can't be so innocent." "I'm not really." Harry said, shifting his pants a little. Comprehension dawned on him.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm happy that you find me attractive. It makes proving my love all the easier." Voldemort kissed his soft lips before taking his hand and leading him from the room. "Where would you like to go?" "Um, I've never been to a beach. Could we go there?" "Of course. Anything for you."

He encircled Harry in his arms and hugged him close. As he apparated a note fluttered to the ground. '_Harry and I have gone to the beach._'

It's raining. I'm so happy! so here it is, the next installment of lost without you. Next chapter, The Dead walk amongst us and Harry sings some more!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I humbly come before you and lay a part of my soul bare for your inspection. I've always wanted to just write a story where Voldy and Harry get together and make babies! But I've been focusing on my Real life, so this will be slow going. Enjoy and pelase, tell me what I'm doing wrong.

This is for Hopetess, who made me look at this story again!

Ch 4.

They appeared in the middle of a beach, surrounded with people. Surprisingly they were payed no mind. Voldemort conjured a large towel for them to lay on and some shorts for them to play in. He hand Harry went to the rest rooms and changed.

When they emerged it was in a sight to behold. Voldemort was wearing a pair of red boy shorts. Even with the looseness of them he was still stretching the fabric out with his length. Harry was in a pair of Black Speedo's which cradled his sex and showed it off at the same time.

"You look amazing." Voldemort said.

"So do you. Uh, what do I call you? In public I mean?"

"You can call me Tom." Harry blushed and linked arms with Tom.

"Alright. Let's get this road on the show." Harry laughed, drawing attention to them.

The day was spent lounging in the sun, Voldemort, and playing in the ocean, building sand castles and eating hotdogs, Harry. At eleven pm Voldemort apparated he and Harry back to Slytherin Castle, where he and Harry shared another sensual bath before snuggling between the sheets.

"I had a wonderful time today." Harry said, kissing Voldemort. "It was the best birthday ever."

"So happy to oblige." they fell asleep with smiles upon their faces. 

* * *

August first found an eager Harry Potter and a calm Dark Lord walking through the Ministry, hooded. They were searched and found to be unarmed, a situation Voldemort was going to remedy for Harry.

After an hour of a lot of bureaucratic red tape they were ushered into the veil room. Harry set up the things they would need; a sample of Sirius's DNA; which Harry had from a hair brush he had gotten from Snape. His heir, which was Harry. And his greatest foe, which was Snape, who waltzed in irritated. Not only was he going to bring Black back from behind the veil Dumbledore was going to grill him about it for hours.

Harry stood to one side of the veil, Snape to the other and Voldemort in the centre. Voldemort pulled a clump of Sirius's hair from the brush and tossed it into the veil. Snape and Harry stuck their hands into the fluttering curtains and waited.

A strong hand grabbed both of theirs and they pulled with all of their might. A naked, but healthy, Sirius fell from the veil and curled up on the ground. Harry cautiously approached him.

"Siri? Are you ok?" Sirius coughed.

"Yeah, but a certain werewolf is going to pay severely." Harry flung his arms around Sirius and cried into his neck.

"Shh, Harry, don't cry. I'm here now, I'll take care of you." Voldemort picked Harry up and Snape handed Black clothes.

"I guess I owe both you my thanks." Sirius said as he got dressed. "I believe that you have my godsons best interests at heart, so I'm not going to work against you. But if you hurt him, I'll murder you in your sleep."

"I'll never hurt my Harry."

"Good. Shall we go and declare me alive." Harry latched onto his side as they left the veil room and walked through the corridors.

Without preamble they walked into the minister's office. Fudge jumped up and opened his mouth to ream them out, but was silenced by the Dark looks thrown his way by the four Dark haired men.

"I need two people declared alive." Voldemort said sitting down at Fudge's desk.

"Who?" Fudge whispered, sitting down heavily.

"Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter. I believe that you have reports of Sirius falling through the veil last year, and reports of Harry Potter dying in June."

"Yes, Dumbledore Fire-called me an hour after Mr. Potter's supposed Death."

"I used a Dark ritual to bring him back. He has just fetched Sirius Black from beyond the veil."

"Uh, very well. The paper's will be filed within the hour."

"Before you do I'd like to change my name." everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"I want to be known as Harrison James Evans Black Potter." Sirius squeezed him harder.  
"Thank you Harry."

"My parents made you my guardian for a reason. It's only right that I take your name."  
Fudge himself wrote out the orders and they were rushed off and filed. Thirty minutes later two ID's popped onto his desk.

"Here you are. Harrison James Evans Black Potter, and Sirius Orion, Lord Black." Harry hugged Sirius tightly.

"You should also prepare to have declarations for Lily and James Potter. Harry will be beseeching the goddess."

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry stepped forward.

"Actually, yes. I want Albus Dumbledore barred from direct contact with me."

"Why?"

"He sold me to Voldemort. While I'm not mad about that anymore, I hate the fact that he sold me without my consent."

"That, is why the war has ended? He only told me he had a solution. If I had have known I would have owled you!" Fudge declared.

"Thank you. I will return with my parents within the week." Harry said, a warm feeling settling in his chest. He turned and found Tom staring at him, pride in his eye. Harry hugged Tom close and the four of them used Fudge's Fire to floo away.

Tom sent Sirius off to bed so that he could rest and ordered Severus to return to the old goat. Taking Harry's hand Voldemort led him back to their room.. He slowly stripped Harry, then himself, and put them to bed. Harry turned to face him and curled up at his side. Tom wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Tomorrow we set up the chamber for the ritual. After that you will need to study the book for the correct procedure. I cannot help you once it begins."

"Alright. Will my parents come out ok?"

"It'll be like they never died. Rest up, you have a long day tomorrow." he and Harry fell  
silent and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, watched over by Lily and James Potter.

Harry lay dozing on the couch in front of the fireplace. He had spent the entire day pouring his Blood, sweat, and Magic into the chamber. Preparing it for the ritual. Afterwards he had come back to the room and read up on the ritual procedure before falling asleep.

He slept all night and was awoken by Tom raining kisses all over his face. "Time to wake up. You need to purify yourself before the ritual." Tom picked him up and carried him to the bath.

It was filled with rose petals. Harry was stripped and dropped in. He came wake instantly, and threw a dirty glare at Tom.

"You could have warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Tom got down and washed every inch of Harry before pulling him out and drying him off. Instead of clothes he got Harry an open robe and draped it around him.

He summoned the purification oil and anointed Harry with it. After he had sufficiently covered Harry in the oil he placed a loin cloth around his waist.

Harry was then led down to the chamber, where he was locked in.

Harry took off the robe and sat in the centre of the room. He began chanting in another language, pleading with the goddess to hear his pleas. The room filled with a golden glow and Harry started to sing Il Dolce Suono, from Lucia Di Lammermoor. His beautiful voice was his offering to the goddess. Another voice joined his as he repeated Il Dolce Suono. They switched to a softer song, the words unintelligible, but beautiful none the less.

At the end the goddess embraced Harry and whispered into his ear.

"One so pure as you deserves to be happy. Throughout your entire Life fate has screwed you, I am here to give you some happiness."

She waved her hand and two people appeared. "You have done well. Never forget that you have the favour of the gods." the goddess kissed both his cheeks and then his forehead before disappearing in a flash of light.

Lily and James Potter approached Harry. Lily was barefoot in a pair of stone washed jeans and a tight white t-shirt. James was in an open flannel night shirt and boxer shorts.

"Dad!" Harry said, flinging himself into his father's arms. His head was kissed before he was passed on to Lily, where he broke down and they cried together.

The door opened Sirius rushed in, grabbed James and danced around the room with him. Lily broke away from Harry and went and hugged Sirius too. Voldemort hugged Harry from behind, and when Harry fainted from exhaustion, he scooped him up, bridal style and carried him to bed.

Two days passed and Harry was still unconscious. Lily and James had gone to the minister and been declared alive and were now holding civil conversation. Well, Tom, Sirius and James were, Lily was gently stroking the hair from her sons face. She began to sing and the men stopped to listen; what came from her mouth was the loveliest sound they had heard, except from Harry.

Harry's mouth opened and his voice joined to hers. Amazingly, he was still asleep. When they finished Lily shook her son awake.

"Wake up darling. Mums here for you." Harry sat bolt upright and flung him arms around his parents.

* * *

They were sitting down to lunch when Severus came running in with the daily prophet clenched in his hands.

"My Lord!" he handed Tom the paper. Tom opened it, read it and frowned.. He handed the paper to Harry who read it out loud.

'GODDESS WALKS AMONGST THE LIVING: LILY AND JAMES POTTER ALIVE AND WELL!

Two months ago, in June of this year, Harry Potter was reported dead. Apparently, in a bid to end the war we found ourselves in, Albus Dumbledore apparently sold Mr. Harry Potter to the Dark Lord you-know-who, who stole Mr. Potter's soul. A month after that at four hours past midnight on July thirty first, a huge Magical surge was felt throughout the wizarding world. It appears that you-know-who used the same rebirth ritual he used, to bring Mr. Potter back to Life. Merely days after this, Mr. Potter and you-know-who were seen at the Ministry with Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. They left with escaped murderer Sirius Black, and went to see the minister. Barely an hour after this they left and records were filed that Sirius, Lord Black was innocent and alive.  
This wasn't so shocking, as people who have fallen beyond the veil and are innocent can be retrieved. To top it all off, two days after freeing his godfather from the veil, Mr. Potter was the focus in a ritual to invoke the goddess herself. It seems to have worked because Lily and James Potter apparated to the Ministry to retrieve their new identification, and to have all of their possessions put back in their control. They were accompanied by Sirius Black to Gringotts where their titles were returned to them. The Lord and Lady Potter, and Lord Black appear to be alive and well, the daily prophet sends their congratulations to Harry Potter on having his family complete.  
Rita Skeeter  
Special Correspondent'

"Well, looks like it saves us the trouble of announcing our return." James joked. Harry put the paper down and sighed.

"I know what's coming next."

"What?"

"Howlers. I haven't received any from the Weasley's and I think I'm due some. I'm also due some howlers from people I don't know for being alive due to a Dark ritual."

"Actually, you did receive some. I listened to them and returned in kind. Maybe a little hex." Tom said, smirking.

Harry laughed, and it was once again like bells. When Harry calmed down and looked around he found Sirius, James and Severus talking quietly in the corner.

"Tom, did you ever meet with the Death Eater's?"

"Shit. I forgot. I might as well. Where will you be?"

"I'll be getting to know my parents more. Maybe a trip into Diagon Alley, they need new clothes."

"As do you." Tom conjured a piece of paper and scribbled down an address. "I hope you don't mind, it's in Knockturn Alley."

"I've always wanted to see what was down there."

"Also, I would advise you on getting a new wand. There is a wand maker three stores down from Franko, the tailor."

"Alright." Harry gave him a quick but needy kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Lily and Harry stood and went over to where James and Sirius were hugging Severus.

"Man, where is a camera when you need it." Harry said, stamping his foot childishly. The three men broke apart and Severus walked over to Harry. Without a word he scooped Harry up in a hug.

"Please forgive me. I was a fool to treat you in such a way."

"It's alright. I apologize too, you didn't deserve the way I treated you." they broke apart and Snape hugged Lily before leaving the dining hall.

"Tom says I need new clothes. He gave me the name of his tailor and told me a wand shop is just down the block from him."

"Excellent. I think we all need new clothes. First stop, Gringotts!" Sirius said, his playful nature shining through.

"I'll catch you up." Harry said and the three adults apparated away. Harry turned in the direction that Tom was sitting in. "Tom." Tom looked up, Harry blew him a kiss and apparated out. 


End file.
